Methos
Personal History Ancient Times. Methos is considered an enigma in that his origins are considered a myth and nothing is known about his origins or his true date of birth or place of birth as well. All that is truly known is that he was born at some point either in the late + 45nd century B.C He was the second born son of three boys and two girls and grew up in an oasis village, surrounded by the deserts of what would later be Egypt. His family had made their home in the oasis for over 100 years. His father claimed a vague relation to an extinct royal court. His mother had descended from a line of traders who had settled in the area when she was just a baby. In the shade of fig trees and palms, The family made its living barterting with the traders who pass through the oasis. When he was 35, oasis began to run dry. And as a result, the family decided to migrate to another oasis, but on the way a sandstorm trapped and killed both Methos and his family. He later woke up and became Immortal He was the soon found by a Bedouin scouting party who revived him. Methos stayed with them for many years, learning the ways of the desert and how to find water and food, until it became obvious that I wasn't growing older. They thought that he was a god or a demon — both of which were unwanted in their home — so they forced him to fight their best warrior to the death. This was the second time he died. After reviving the next day,they tied his hands and banished him to the desert with no weapons or water. He stumbled upon a pile of bones and used them to cut his bindings. He later travelled to other villages and settled there until it became clear that he was not aging. At some point in the year 3045BC, Methos was living in the Sinai and married a beautiful Nomad girl.Then, in what has come to be known as the Smiting of Sinai, the Egyptian Pharaoh Djer orders the slaughter of all nomads. Methos's wife is killed when Egyptian soldiers attack his Nomad tribe. Distraught, he wander the desert for months until he was caught stealing figs and brought before the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh was apparently an Immortal who instead of killing Methos decides to make him his protoge and future ruler of Egypt. Djer even wanted Methos to take his head. Angered at Djer for killing his wife, Methos buried him alive inside a sarcophagus deep within a tomb. He claimed Djer's throne and became Pharaoh of Egypt. In 2400BC, Methos kills his first Immortal named Joseph and recives his quickening.he is 603 years old. Prier to this, he meets an Immortal named Menahem who teaches him about Immortals and the game. At some point during the Bronze Age, he rode with three other men, namely Kronos, Caspian and Silas, becoming a gang of mounted raiders. Their reputation became such as to inspire terror on two continents, and soon the group became known as the Four Horsemen. As the strategist, Methos organized many of the tactics, and came to think of himself as "Death, death on a horse". However, when Methos took the newly-Immortal witch Cassandra as his slave and concubine, dissention began to surface between himself and Kronos, and when his brother demanded Methos "share" Cassandra as a spoil of war, Methos allowed it knowing that Cassandra would turn on Kronos and escape. He allowed it to happen, striking a rift which would eventually drive the Horsemen apart . In 35BC while living in Rome, Methos was a slave and slave in the household of Roman Senator Valerius Petronius.He was also an advisor to him. However one day, Druscilla tried to seduce methos but when he refused, she cried rape and he was nailed to the cross only to be saved by Marcus Constantine whom he became good friends with. Dr. Benjamin Adams In 1453, Methos traveled to Germany, where he majored in Medicine and Dueling at the University of Heidelberg. In 1795, Methos took his last head until meeting Duncan. Later in the year 1808, Methos under his guise of Dr Benjamin Adams was in New Orleans, and attended to a slave whose sister Charlotte thanked him and asked why he would show such uncommon kindness. Dr. Adams responded that perhaps he had been a slave in a past life. The two eventually became lovers, but unknown to Methos, Charlotte was the slave and concubine of Immortal Morgan Walker, who had just returned from sea. Walker killed Charlotte for sleeping with Methos, and challenged the ancietnt Immortal for his head. Methos, already rusty, refused and fled to North Carolina, boarding the first ship out to Europe. Highlander: The Series:Indiscretions In 1816, Methos met his prize pupil, Lord Byron, teaching him about his Immortality and the Game. In return, Byron introduced Dr. Adams to his friends Percy Shelly and Mary Wollstonecroft, and the four partied together. One night, Byron found himself challenged by Immortal Hans Kershner and took his opponent's head after a particularly brutal fight. However, a drunken Mary, stumbling out to the lawn, saw both Kershner's Quickening and Byron's ressurection from a mortal wound inflicted by Kershner. The experiece inspired her to write the novel "Frankenstein".Highlander: The Series:The Modern PrometheusMethos later returned to the United States in 1817 where he settled in Arizona and rode with Butch Cassidy and the Sundance kid in 1900. Adam Pierson During the 1980's Methos became aware of the Watchers, who were creating chronicles about every single immortal. Seizing a golden opportunity to ensure his name stayed shrouded in secret, he enlisted under the name of Adam Pierson. It was a relativly simple matter for young Mr. Pierson to display a unique understanding of Methos's history, which led him to his assignment as a Field Watcher under the guidance of Dan Salzer, in charge of the Methos Chronicles.Highlander: The Series:Methos Pierson and Salzer soon became close friends, as the two had a lot in common, and they often brainstormed on several ideas, including a prototype computer database with which they hoped to fully usher the Watchers into the modern age.Highlander: The Series:Finale Return to the Game In 1994 Methos was discovered by Duncan MacLeod, who warned him the Immortal Kalas was hot on his trail, having found and murdered several watchers, including Dan Salzer. Indifferent at first, Methos was soon assaulted by MacLeod's rival and barely escaped losing his head. Aware now that his skills at the Game had atrophied dangerously, Methos admitted his need for McLeod's alliance. Rather than let the Highlander take Kalas's head, however, Methos entrapped the evil Immortal, having him arrested for the murder of Dan Salzer. After the incident, Methos relocated, so that no one could follow in the path of MacLeod and Kalas. Highlander: The Series:Methos Events soon forced Methos to return to Paris, however, when Dan Salzer's widow Christine discovered the prototype database among his personal effects. Enraged that her late husband's involvement with the Watchers led to his death, she had resolved to turn the database over to the media, exposing both the Immortals and the Watchers to a witch hunt unlike all others. Methos's attempts to explain himself only exacerbated the situation, and he found himself unceremoniously turned out. Realizing there was only one option left, he and Joe Dawson tracked Christine to a Paris newspaper, intent on killing her before she could reach the building. They were thwarted, however, by the last person they expected: Duncan MacLeod, who was not prepared to see his friends commit murder, for any reason.Highlander: The Series:Finale Part One Preparing a counterstory for the inevitable hysteria, Methos and Joe recieved a bittersweet stay of execution when news turned up of Christine's unexplained murder, along with that of the senior editor. However, Methos soon found himself facing major censure by the Head of the Watchers, who was irate at Adam Pierson and his violation of procedure. Matters soon escalated when Kalas showed up with an ultimatum: it was he who had killed Christine and the editor, and he had posession of the database. Unless Duncan offered up his head, Kalas would publish the database. Realizing that Kalas had an unacceptable edge, Methos and Joe deliberately organized a task force of Watchers to hunt down Kalas's hideout for MacLeod. Methos persuaded Duncan to fight rather than submit, and the Highlander challenged his enemy at the top of the Eiffel Tower that evening. In the ensuing Quickening, the database was destroyed when a power surge hit the computer in Kalas's hideaway.Highlander: The Series:Finale Part 2 Romantic Entanglements Still residing in Paris, Methos, under his alias of Adam Pierson, took over Dan Salzer's position as Chronicler for the Methos file. When he recieved word, however, that Immortal Kristin Gilles had set up shop in Seacouver, and that Richie Ryan had begun seeing her, he flew over immediately, intent on alerting Duncan. MacLeod, remembering his history with Kristin well enough, tried to threaten her away from Richie, then he tried to reason with his friend. Unfortunately, Richie was already completely enamoured, and would not listen. Ironically, Methos found himself amused, reasoning this was what it must be like to have children. When the inevitable happened and Kristin turned on Richie, Duncan stepped in to challenge her, but could not take her head. Methos, however, had other ideas. "A man born long before the age of chivalry," he strode forward, and without a second's hesitation, swatted her blade aside and took her head.Highlander: The Series:Chivalry Deciding to move his work to Seacouver, Methos began regularly frequenting his friend Joe Dawson's tavern. After all the advice he had given MacLeod, he had become smitten with the young waitress working there, Alexa Bond. Despite Joe's warnings that Alexa wasn't Adam Pierson's type, Methos could not resist flirting with her. While Alexa was friendly to him, she seemed oddly reluctant to open up. When Methos offered to take Alexa out on a date, she reluctantly agreed, but afterward, Joe dropped the bombshell: Alexa was dying. When Alexa confirmed it, Methos proclaimed that he didn't care. Showing up at her house, he presented her with an offer to travel with him, spending what time she had left with him. Stunned, Alexa finally let her guard down, and agreed. The two immediately departed to see the world, happy together.Highlander: The Series:Timeless Intervention Several weeks into his sightseeing tour with Alexa, Methos recieved an urgent call from Joe Dawson: Duncan had fallen prey to a Dark Quickening, and was headed for France for reasons unknown. Well aware of the seriousness of the situation, Methos bade a brief farewell to his love, and hot-footed his way to Le Havre, just in time to prevent the fallen Highlander from murdering a jealous husband. Initial attempts to reason with MacLeod proved fruitless, as he was fully under the influence of evil. Eventually, MacLeod fought his way free of Methos, and fled in a stolen car. Calling on his Watcher associates, Methos traced MacLeod to the residence of Immortal Sean Burns, but was unable to prevent the Highlander from murdering his lifelong friend. However, Methos reasoned that Burns's essence within Duncan might tip the balance back towards a point where Methos could help. Then, Methos hit on the idea of contacting Rachel MacLeod and having her bring Duncan's family claymore, as a reminder to MacLeod of who he was. At Darius's old chapel, he found Duncan in a state of anguish, torn up by what he had done. Methos brought the Highlander to an ancient healing spring, presented him with his ancestral weapon, and advised him to heal himself. With the aid of the spring and the knowlege of his heritage, Duncan seperated his dark half from himself, and in a battle within his own mind, defeated his evil persona. His task now completed, Methos departed for Athens, where Alexa was waiting for him - but not before leaving Duncan in Rachel's capable hands.Highlander: The Series:Deliverence Tragedy and Loss The inevitable finally came for Methos and Alexa several days later. While walking on a beach in Athens, Alexa's illness caught up to her, and she collapsed into her lover's arms. Methos rushed her to a Geneva hospital, and sat with her for hours as she was placed on life support. Distraught despite all his preparedness, Methos hatched a wild idea when he remembered doing research on an ancient Immortal relic, the Methuselah Stone. Aware that Watcher Administrator Nathan Stern had been stockpiling pieces of the stone from fallen Immortals, Methos resolved to reassemble the stone and resurrect his lover. Upon breaking into Watcher headquarers, however, he ran into a very unexpected obstacle: Amanda. She had been attacked by mortals seeking her piece of the stone, given to her by its former owner, Rebecca Horne. Upon seeing Methos with the Stone in his hands, Amanda assumed the impossible, accusing Methos of setting her up. Methos barely escaped with his life, setting off the security systems to shake Amanda off his trail. Later, Duncan MacLeod came calling, wanting an explanation. Reluctantly filling MacLeod in on the details, Methos agreed to attempt to make peace with Amanda. However, when the Immortal thief showed up, it was with a sword in her hands. She had been attacked once again and had dismissed Methos as a liar and traitor. Easily disarming her, Methos threw both swords away. With that act, all his anger and grief boiled to the surface, and he raged at Amanda in his frustation. She finally accepted Methos's side of the story, and agreed to help him. The second atttempt to retrieve the Stone was still a failure, as Stern, now aware of the interest in Watcher property, had set a watch on the crystal. Worse, Methos's immortality was exposed when he took a bullet aimed at Amanda, destroying his cover as Adam Pierson. In the end, the stone was lost when MacLeod and Amanda attempted to trade the stone for Methos's life, and a firefight ensued as Watcher Daniel Geiger attempted to sieze the stone for himself. Resigning himself to Alexa's inevitable death, Methos returned to Geneva as fast as he could. Highlander: The Series:Methuselah's Gift Soon afterward, Alexa passed on. Methos buried his lover in Paris, so that he could be near her. Not soon afterward, he helped his friend Duncan in healing Warren Cochrane.Highlander: The Series:Through a Glass, Darkly A Dark Past Returns Duncan MacLeod learned that the man he trusted had a horrible secret; Methos had a dark past, he was actually a member of The Four Horsemen, who may have inspired the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Cassandra, now Duncan's friend and lover, confirmed the allegation, describing her capture and treatment at the hands of the man who had called Duncan his friend. Methos had ridden with The Four Horsemen, who plundered and raped villages on two continents back in the Bronze Age. Kronos, the leader of the Horsemen, tracked down Methos in order to get to MacLeod. Methos decided to flee, but Duncan caught him leaving, then asked whether Cassandra's accusations were true. Duncan learned the shocking secret that his friend had an unjustifiably evil past. Methos knew that Duncan's moral conscience couldn't stomach this revelation, though he tried to make Duncan understand. In that confrontation, Methos finally admitted that his past was evil. He told Duncan MacLeod as much, in a chilling monologue: "I killed. But I didn't just kill fifty, I didn't kill a hundred. I killed a thousand. I killed TEN thousand! And I was good at it. And it wasn't for vengeance, it wasn't for greed. It was because...I ''liked it. Cassandra was nothing. Her village was nothing. Do you know who I was? I was Death. Death. Death on a horse. When mothers warned their children that the monster would get them, that monster was me. I was the nightmare that kept them awake at night. Is that what you want to hear?! The answer is yes. Oh, yes."'' In that moment, Duncan decided to put an end to their friendship. Methos decided to put the band together again, and both he and Kronos tracked the remaining members: Silas, the brutal but naive one, and Caspian, the insane one. Kronos had a plan to rule the world once again: this time, he intended to use a biological weapon of mass destuction to unleash a savage new plague upon the world, collapsing governments and returning the Four to their position of power. In the end, Methos joined Duncan MacLeod to destroy the Horsemen. The two defeated the Horsemen together, resulting in a powerful "Double Quickening". Duncan first killed Caspian and later slew Kronos, while Methos would kill Silas, the only member of the Horsemen that he really liked. But it was too late to repair the friendship between himself and Duncan. Old and Wise Although Methos's friendship with Duncan was officially over, it didn't prevent the two from interacting, wherein Methos would talk to Duncan about life. Amanda begged Methos to do something, because Duncan's outlook on life had been shattered by the Immortal Steven Keane. He shared Duncan's black-and-white point of view, and it affected him in dealing with the Game. Methos wisely told a reluctant Duncan that life was not as simple as good and evil. There were always two sides of the same coin, and also a grey area in between. Methos claimed that he was not a perfect Immortal, and there was no such thing as being perfect. An Immortal should just accept his life, and decide what was best for himself. He reminded Duncan of how Immortals make mistakes because they are still human beings, and mistakes could be forgiven. As Immortals, they had their duty to play in The Game.Highlander: The SeriesForgive Us Our Trespasses When Methos returned again, the following year, he found himself being chased by his old rival Morgan Walker, who still wanted Methos's head for the affair with his slave 200 years ago. Methos had no choice but to hide for the time being, and to look for some information from the Watchers' computer database. Joe Dawson was angry when he found out that Methos was back only to try to save his own life by hacking into Joe's files, instead of explaining his whereabouts one year earlier. Methos, in his own clever and manipulative way, reminded Joe about his Watcher oath, and that Joe had broken his own vows to help MacLeod, but not Methos. This offended Joe, and damaged their already-shaky friendship. But Joe couldn't stay mad at Methos because he needed his help. Amy Thomas, a rookie Watcher and Joe's illegitimate daughter, had been kidnapped by Walker. Both Joe and Methos had to escape Walker's henchmen and try to save her. In the end, Methos bonded with Joe, and defeated the evil Immortal. Joe also patched things up with his daughter. "The Captive soul" In 1999, Methos is in New York to kill Prince Khyan who he first met in 1573BC when Methos was helping the then future Pharaohs Kamose and his brother Ahmose in their battle against the sadistic over lords. Methos faced Khyan but failed to take the barbarian's head. Now Khyan,who is also in New York and killing people in ritualistic ways. According to Khyan, thinks the sacrifices will help him to locate the Hyksos sword, which he believes holds the spirit of his long-dead half-brother, King Apophis. The sword had arrived at the Branson Collection for a show on "The Hyksos: Conquerors of Egypt." a month ago. But Methos finally kills him. Highlander :Endgame. In Highlander Endgame, Methos is living in London(Along with Duncan). Duncanturns up on the doorstep to his new house to ask him if he had heard from Conner Macleod. Methos tells him that Conner after Rachel's death became depressed and went to the Watcher Sanctuary, a place where Immortals are drugged, unconscious and hidden from the rest of the world so the Watchers can ensure that the Game never ends. After confronting Jacob Kell's gang, Duncan is captured by the Watchers and taken to the sanctuary. He is later rescued by Methos and Joe who show him info about Jacob Kell. Methos and Joe take Duncan to a cemetary and they leave. Personality Methos is old, anciently so, and so are his personal traits. He is wise by experience and scholarship - most of the ancient philosophers he knew in person. Yet even he is not omniscient (at one point he has Joe Dawson explaining the concept of baseball to him). He has a cynical sense of humor and does not hesitate to make others aware of their mistakes, sometimes in a humiliating way. While he is loyal to his friends and allies, he is not necessarily a good person. First comes Methos, he is primarily interested in his own survival, although MacLeod seems to have a lasting effect on his personality. He has been known to retire from the Game and go into hiding, knowing full well that his status as the oldest Immortal makes him a prime target for other Immortals seeking the Prize. Methos avoided battle and, for the most part, other Immortals whenever possible, tending to be paranoid unless there was a good reason to stick around. He slept with his sword under his bed and sometimes carried a handgun. ??? Cite your sorce. CITE YOUR SOURCE!!! Unusually for an Immortal, he rarely participated in The Game and just continued his life, traveling around the world and appearing here and there whenever he liked. Whenever there was a great danger nearby, he suddenly disappeared for years until he came back again like nothing ever happened. His preference was to observe rather than to fight; a few enemies made the mistake of judging this behavior as a sign of weakness. When he was backed into a corner, Methos invariably proved to be an exceedingly dangerous opponent. He considered opera music to be boring and he liked Bruce Springsteen, Queen, and other music as well.Source, Please! His lifestyle was expensive; he collected things, mostly antiques and modern art, that many people considered to be junk. (He claimed that he thought some of the "junk" could be his from earlier times.) Methos liked to present himself as an easy-going, sarcastic gentleman who liked a drink or two with his friends in a bar. He also liked to pretend that he was completely unscrupulous, warning MacLeod at one point that he hadn't felt guilt since the eleventh century, but his actions often undermined this image. Many have argued that Methos might be one of the strongest Immortals, albeit not in a physical or fighting-technique way, but more in a strategy-and-survival way. Methos' run-and-hide tactics were so effective that most Immortals and Watchers were convinced he had never been real, only a legend, an attitude which suited him since it meant nobody would seriously come looking for him. He seemed perfectly willing to let other people (specifically MacLeod) fight his battles but occasionally would intercede to help them when it appeared beneficial to him. He speaks many languages including; English,French,German, Spanish,Russian Kiswahili. According to Methos, he got married 68 times - never to an Immortal, however, because according to him, it would be too much of a commitment. Methos has often used the name "Adam" ("Adam Pierson") in most of his aliases as an inside joke, because he was amused that people referred to him as the oldest man. One of his aliases was "Benjamin Adams," or rather, "the good Dr. Adams," as he was known in the 19th century (he majored in medicine in Heidelberg, Germany, in 1453) He didn't care whether he was the oldest one, as long as people were not looking for him. Even when a fake Methos called The Messenger appeared, he was rather surprised that someone else was using his name. He thought it was flattering, and was happy to let someone else be hunted for a while. Fighting Style Methos has been seen fighting with multiple styles and multiple weapons, suggesting he is capable of fighting with anything given the proper motivation. Miscellanious Information. Methos/Adam Pierson was written to be only a one-shot character for this episode. Massive viewer popularity for the character convinced the producers to add him to more episodes. Many fans had hoped that the season six episode"Indiscretions" was a back door pilot fro a spin-off series featuring Methos and Joe. There were plans to develop such a spin-off back in early 2000. But the show never matrialized. Methos claims to have known Helen of Troy, Socrates, Julius Caesar, Jesus and Cleopatra and rode with Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. He also claims to have once shared the stage with The Rolling Stones. List of Appearences Methos Finale Finale, Pt. 2 Chivalry Timeless Deliverance Methuselah's Gift Through A Glass, Darkly Till Death Judgement Day One Minute To Midnight The Messenger The Valkyrie Comes A Horseman Revelation 6:8 Forgive Us Our Trespasses The Modern Prometheus Archangel. Quotes *"Not many people can claim to have been on the same stage as both Julius Caesar and The Rolling Stones" *"It's not just a matter of who's the best fighter. It is about passion and hate." *"Live, Highlander. Grow stronger. Fight another day." *"I'm someone who was born long before the age of chivalry." *"Do you think it takes courage to do what you do? Face another immortal with a sword knowing only one of you will live? You try being her!! You try living one year knowing that your time is running out. Knowing that when it comes to the final fight, however much you train, whatever tricks you still have, you still lose." *"That's the way it is for them. So little time for them to see anything or do anything." *"What do you expect? Einstein? Freud?...Buddha? Sorry, Joe. I'm just a guy." *"Because the alternative is unthinkable." *"I've known a lot of immortals in five thousands years, MacLeod. Of them all, you were the best I've seen." *"I'm too old for this." *"I am Methos. You live to serve me. Never forget that." *"I'm five thousand years old. I don't know who I am anymore." *"One of a thousand regrets, MacLeod. One of a thousand regrets." *"It's good to be a myth." *"Just because I don't like to fight, doesn't mean I can't." *"We lived violent lives, MacLeod. Some of that's bound to stay with us." *"I saw Christ. I saw him preach and perform miracles. You Giovanni are nothing like Christ." Relationships. Alexa Bond Methos and AlexaHe fell in love with a mortal named Alexa Bond, a waitress who worked in Joe's bar, who was terminally ill. At first Alexa refused his proposition of dating, because she didn't want to disappoint him. He was persistent, and waited for her under the rain and asked her out on a date. He mentioned to Alexa that the reason for asking her on a date was "because the alternative is unthinkable." In his quest, he wanted to make her dream come true by traveling the world. Methos had knowledge about the Methuselah's Stone, rumored to be able to make a person Immortal, and tried to steal it (with help from Amanda) to cure Alexa. Methos failed to retrieve the stone, and unfortunately, Alexa died of sickness with Methos remaining by her side until she passed away, becoming one of the true lost loves of his life. Amanda The only person that could match him in his manipulative ways was [http://www.bookrags.com/Amanda_%28Highlander%29 Amanda]. Methos and Amanda sometimes could be very cunning, especially to Duncan MacLeod. Their relationship was more like siblings or good friends. She seemed to know Methos from earlier times. There was a possibility that Methos used to date Rebecca, Amanda's mentor centuries ago. Amanda was also the one who helped him to steal the Methuselah crystal. When he failed to cure Alexa, Amanda gave him a heartfelt hug and words of encouragement. Both Amanda and Methos understood the dilemma of being Immortal. Both of them knew that life was about changes, and about accepting who you were, good or bad. In the reunion special, There was a possibility that Methos used to date Rebecca, Amanda's mentor, centuries ago. Methos in the Game. Sometime during his life, when realizing that for being the oldest Immortal, he was a primary target for all the other Immortals, he removed himself from The Game. He hid within The Watchers, where he was put in charge of locating himself. When Duncan MacLeod meets him in 1995, Methos had not taken a head for roughly 200 years; however, his sword skills were not diminished. 1'' - Unknown, c.+4462 BC("Methos) ''2 - Joseph, c.2400 BC("Evening at Joe's") 3'' - Kristin Gilles, 1995(Chivalry). ''4 - Silas, 1997(" Revelation 6:8") 5'' - Morgan Walker, 1998(Indiscretions). ''6 - Prince Khyan, 1999("The Captive Soul") References Category:Immortals